Lo QuE pSo DeSpUeS dE nUeStR mLdIt DeSpEdId
by Zulma Kai Phoenix
Summary: despues de 65 dias kai recuerda cosas del pasado SECUELA DE PARA TI CON DESPRECIO


Hola lectores de fanfiction disculpen que me había ausentado por un tiempo pero regrese con la secuela de mi fic "para ti con desprecio" espero les guste han pasado como 65 días después que kai mando al diablo a Ray pero mejor lean y comenten.

Lo QuE pASo DeSpUeS dE nUeStRa MaLdItA dEsPeDiDa

En una habitación se encontraba un joven de cabellos azulados llamado kai pensando, reflexionando o ni siquiera tenia idea, el hecho es que pensaba muchas cosas referentes a lo que le ha pasado en su vida y en muchas cosas más…

Nunca creí que pasarían tantas cosas inexplicables en mi vida y es increíble todo lo que ha pasado, ya hace 65 días que te mande al diablo por medio de una carta llena de rencor y por que no decir llena de odio, me guié por tu forma de ser, sin verte a la cara no podía verte porque el equipo había tenido unas vacaciones y no te vería hasta dentro de 2 meses, pero no me aguante, se supone que eras mi novio y ni siquiera me llamabas, eso me hizo pensar que yo no te importaba y que ni siquiera había entrado en tu corazón, por ello no me iba a rebajar sabiendo que estaba con una persona que no me amaba y se burlaba de mi a mis espaldas y no te iba a permitir eso por ello decidí mandarte al diablo y te mande esa carta.

Después de eso no ya no supe mas de ti, no supe que fue lo que sentiste ni como reaccionaste pero sabia que no te iba a importar porque yo no significaba nada para ti, cuando mande esa carta algo dentro pero muy dentro me decía que no quería que esto terminara pero no escuche esa voz y la ignore no iba a ceder ante ti, lo ignore todo y decidí forjar mi muralla para ya no sentir amor ni algún otro sentimiento,

No supe de ti, siguieron pasando los días hasta que llego el día de vernos nuevamente habian decidido volver a reunir a los bladebreakers, yo confiaba en mis convicciones y en mi muralla de odio, estaba preparado para enfrentarte y verte nuevamente, estuve solo como siempre mientras Tyson, kenny y Max hacían su escena cursi de amiguitos todavía no habías mostrado tu rostro, decidí recostarme sobre una pared y cruzarme de brazos me quede con los ojos abiertos esperando a que llegaras me moría de ganas de ver tu expresión al verme para que supieras lo que te esperaba, era extraño pero yo seguía firme, luego ni me di cuenta cuando por fin apareciste, solo dijiste un "buenos días" y lo único que hice fue el ignorarte, pero tuve un ligero doblegue, no se porque, me maldecía por dentro, sabia que mi muralla empezaría a quebrarse si no me mantenía firme, lo supe porque no tuve el valor de verte a los ojos, es mas ni siquiera tuve el valor de voltearte a ver, sentí algo extraño pero no me daría por vencido.

No se que sentías, pero te veías totalmente sereno, se supone que yo era quien debía verte extraño y yo tranquilo, pero era como si el destino me fuera a hacer una mala jugada y hubiera invertido los papeles, pro fue alfo ligero porque después seguí totalmente indiferente, cuando estaba descansando esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento de debilidad, pero luego te veía en los entrenamientos y poco a poco me iba olvidando de ese sentimiento de odio, seguías transmitiendo esa dulzura que no me dabas a mi en particular pero que la transmitías hacia el mundo, era extraño, sentía como mi mente y mi corazón estaban declarándose la guerra porque mi mente me decía que yo no iba a ceder a ti nuevamente y que no debía ser débil de enamorarme de ti otra vez eso seria el colmo como yo Kai Hiwatari iba a estar rogando por un amor, y mi corazón que tímidamente me decía, que no te guardara rencor que yo muy al fondo de mi alma te seguía amando, y algo muy pero muy lejano me decía que tu no me habías olvidado tampoco…

CONTINUARA

Bueno así termina este capitulo será un fic talvez largo porque estoy inspirada con este fic espero que les este gustando también espero que no se aburran. poco a poco se irán entendiendo las cosas de este lió que paso, parece que kai no puede olvidar a ´Ray, que risa da ver como se tardo en tener su muralla de odio y se desquebrajo solo con oír la voz de Ray a ver que pasa, porque algo me dice que Ray no ha olvidado a Kai tampoco, bueno me despido y como siempre siguo insistiendo en que alguien se apiade de esta loca que quiere imágenes yaoi de kai y ray ala díganme donde consigo porque de verdad quiero bueno ya no sigo escribiendo tonterías y nos vemos en el otro capitulo.

Atte.

Zulma Arteaga

Kai Hiwatari

Phoenix


End file.
